Oscar's Secret Admirer
Episode Summary At Freshwater High, Milo skips a corn dog sale and decides to chat with his Grunion Granola Girl granola bar wrapper. He then decides to wirte a love letter, according to "Grunion Granola Girl's" decision. When he does he inserts it in Oscar's locker. Oscar soon finds it, and is excited to hear from Bea that it could be from any girl, except her or Clamantha. Milo butts in on the conversation, and Oscar tells him about the love letter he had recieved. Milo, already finding out that it was the letter that he had written himself, knows that if Oscar learns that it was a fake letter (meaning Oscar has no secret admirer at all) his heart will be crushed. Milo decides to hide this secret and agrees to help Oscar find his "true love". Milo, Oscar, and Bea go to the skating rink, and Milo says that it could be Finberley who sent him the letter. She and Oscar skate together, but Milo's plan soon backfires when Finberley says her true love is Steve Jackson. Milo says that Oscar's love could be Koi, and he takes him to a submarine ride, along with Koi. Ths doesn't work either, as Koi falls in love with Milo instead of Oscar. Milo suggests they find the one true girl at the Hokey Poke. There, though, Oscar thinks the letter has come to him "by mistake" and hides under a table and proceeds to hyperentilate in his bag, about ready to give up. Milo, still determined to find Oscar a girl, pays Shellsea 20 fish dollars to pretend to be Oscar's "one true love". This goes along well, until Oscar begins throwing roses at Shellsea. This grows worse as MIlo repeatedly convinces Shellsea to keep on being Oscar's love. Shellsea ends this chaos and explains that it was all Milo's idea. Milo accidentally snitches on himself, saying that it was all a lie because he "made up" Oscar's secret admirer. When Oscar hears this he falls off the table unconscious. Milo catches him and yells for a doctor. Dr. Frog arrives on the scene and explains Oscar's doozy of a "broken-heart coma" and that the only way to save him was the "Kiss of True Love". Finberley, Koi, Clamantha, and Shellsea all fail to revive Oscar with their kisses. As Bea is prepared to kiss him, though, Milo, in a panic, rudely shoves her out of the way. He cradles Oscar in his fins and apologizes to Oscar for not trying harder to find Oscar's "true love". He kisses his brother, and Oscar is alive at long last, to which Milo is overjoyed to see. Oscar says that he is not mad but still needs to go on "one real date". He and Milo both see the real Grunion Granola Girl and both agree to go on a double date as they swim off into the sunset. End Credits Songs *None Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... * Granola bars Memorable Quotes Milo: Hey, Oscar, what if I told you that letter wasn't meant for you? Milo: Please don't make me tell Oscar I made up his secret admirer! Oscar: You what?! Background Information *This is the twelfth Oscar-themed episode ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"; "Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"; "Funny Fish"; "The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"; "The Dark Side of the Fish"; "Two Clams in Love"; "Riding in Cars with Fish"; "Good Morning, Freshwater"; "We've Got Fish Spirit"; "Run, Oscar, Run"; "Oscar Makes an Impression"). *Fourth episode with the name of Oscar in it (The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish, Run, Oscar, Run, Oscar Makes an Impression). *Second time Clamantha kisses Oscar (Doris Flores Gorgeous). *Fourth time Milo helps Oscar (Doris Flores Gorgeous, Funny Fish, Oscar Makes an Impression). *Fifth time Bea helps Oscar (Doris Flores Gorgeous, Funny Fish, Good Morning, Freshwater, Oscar Makes an Impression). Production Information * Errors * Continuity * Allusions *The "Kiss of True Love" is a fairy-tale motif played straight in Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, two classic fairy tales. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Grey DeLisle as Granola Girl * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha & Old Fish * Kevin McDonald as Dr. Frog * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp * Justin Roiland as Hot Dog Truck Driver * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Milo Category:Oscar